1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising an enclosed nanotube structure.
2. Related Art
Devices formed on electrical structures are typically not protected from external elements that may cause the devices to malfunction. Thus, there is a need for a structure and associated method for protecting devices formed on electrical structures from external elements.